The Hookup
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Matt and Emily have felt an attaraction since they met, now they are away from their office and they realize it's more than just that.
1. Chapter 1

The Hook-up

Ch. 1 – unexpected thoughts

Emily looked across the table at Matt. They had finished negotiations about an hour ago and were having lunch at a local restaurant. Their flight was not scheduled until the next morning so they decided to eat and then take in some local sights. They were both staring at their menus not really looking at the choices, but each consumed by their own thoughts. Both stealing glances at the other when they weren't looking.

Matt was thrilled to have some down time with Emily. If truth be told, he longed for time alone with her. Yes, they hung out after work with the gang at Sloan's, but that was not the same. They even occasionally went to lunch or dinner together. Sometimes they just hung out, but nothing ever came of it. Matt struggled with these thoughts every time he would mention her joining him for a meal or hanging out with the guys. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her how beautiful he thought she was. Unfortunately, this relationship was not like that. Emily was his partner. His work partner and even if he would bend the rules by getting something started with her she would never let that happen. Matt tried to concentrate on the menu instead of the gorgeous woman across from him, but he was finding it very hard. His thoughts went to her eyes and how they captivated him every time he looked into them. The way she talked had him in a trance. And that smile, his day was made whenever he made her smile. He would be surprised at the thoughts she was having while hiding behind her menu.

Emily thought to herself about all the times she had hung out with her partner. They always had a good time whenever they hung out. It was usually with a group of people, but every once in awhile; they would grab a bite to eat on the way back from a negotiation. Those times are the ones that had her attention now. Why did today feel so different. Matt was an attractive man. Hot was the word her friends used to describe him. His eyes drew her to him and that smile; it made her melt whenever he turned it on her. He could always make her laugh no matter how bad of a day she was having. He was her partner. There were rules about that and they were there for a reason. As much as she wanted to discover if Matt was having the same feelings, she knew inside she could never follow through with it. She was curious that was certain, but was her curiosity worth risking her job and reputation for. Besides Matt probably didn't feel the same way.

It was at this moment the waiter returned for their drink orders. Emily ordered a glass of red wine while Matt ordered a beer. The waiter left to get their drinks and the two went back to their menus. Both content with the silence that had overtaken them. If anyone around them knew that their jobs relied on them talking, they would have been amazed that these two seemed to not be able to begin to have a conversation with each other. When the waiter returned, he took their orders and left. With no menus to hide behind now, Matt and Emily were forced to talk to each.


	2. Dinner Conversation

Chapter 2: Dinner Conversation

"You did a great job today." Matt said trying to break the silence. Work, why talk about work? Matt questioned himself. That's a safe option he thought.

"Thanks." Emily replied a little uncomfortable. You'd think this was our first time hanging out.

"Really, we never would have gotten that guy to surrender without your quick thinking."

Emily blushed slightly at the compliment. She looked at Matt with a smile playing on her lips.

"So how are you going to pay me back?" Emily replied shocked at her own statement. What did I just say? I can't believe I did that. We've flirted before, but he's always started it. This wine must be causing me to act differently.

A huge grin spread across Matt's face. "I've got ways of making you talk." He said very mischievously. Wow, he thought. She's flirting with me. Maybe she will cross that line.

"Really, what are they?" Emily responded leaning across the table to get closer to Matt.

Stop it now Emily scolded herself. You're digging a hole. He doesn't feel anything for you. Wait, is he flirting back?

"Well, if I told you now, then what fun would it be?" Matt laughed. Emily reached over the table to smack him and he grabbed her hand. Just as he did this, the waiter appeared with their order. Smiling at the scene he interrupted, the waiter carefully placed their meals on the table and then commented, "Is there anything else you need? I'd hate to disrupt a romantic dinner."

"No!" Matt and Emily both stated very loudly, Emily pulling her hand back as quickly as Matt had grabbed it. The waiter stared for a moment slightly confused.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a little while to check on you. Enjoy."

Emily took a sip of her wine and began eating her Sonora Chicken Pasta. Matt looked at her suspiciously, took a drink of his beer, and began cutting his steak. An awkward silence once again encompassed the table. They were both looking down at their plates not wanting to acknowledge what the waiter had said.

The silence was driving Matt insane. Mainly because if they weren't talking his thoughts immediately went to Emily and holding her, touching her. The few brief touches on the shoulder, pats on the back, and occasional other touches were not enough for him. So far he'd managed to control the urge to touch her, but grabbing her hand a few minutes ago…that was something he wanted to do again for a much longer time period.

He was not the only one with thoughts going out of control. During the silence, Emily could only think of the fact that Matt held her hand a little longer than necessary to get his point across. She also thought about what it felt like when he would brush her hand during a negotiation trying to get something on the other side of the table. How he would rub her shoulders during a long negotiation and he knew she was getting tense. Why did she feel this way about _**this**_ man? If it were anyone else she wouldn't fight it. But so many things were wrong with this situation and she just couldn't throw caution to the wind.

Once again Matt broke the silence.

"Hey Emily, how's your pasta?" Matt asked. What are you doing asking her about her dinner? You need to get this back to where it was before the stupid waiter interrupted.

"Fine. You want a bite?" Emily responded, again in a state of shock over her response. How did he get her so messed up that she can't think clearly? He'll never say yes. As that very thought crossed her mind, Matt replied.

"Sure. Are you going to feed it to me?" He grinned. She'll back down now he thought. Emily surprised him when she took her fork, loaded it with the spicy, cheesy dish and reached over the table to feed it to Matt. He willingly opened his mouth and let her put the food in. Closing his eyes to savor the taste, Emily slowly removed the fork and stared at him. She just feed her partner with her fork in a crowded restaurant. She looked down at her plate before asking, "Do you like it?"

Matt's answer was a bit more than she bargained for. "I think I need another bite before I can answer that." As Emily indulged him with another bite, the waiter made a return.

"How are your meals?" His question surprised both Matt and Emily, his appearance seeming sudden. Matt smiled at Emily and responded appropriately, "They're both very good." The waiter smiled as he took the hint and disappeared. This time not making any comment for fear of his tip quickly diminishing. Thinking to himself that these people must be in love. After the waiter disappeared, Matt scooted his chair closer to Emily so he could reach her plate. He even fed her a few bites of his steak and baked potato. They laughed in a companionable fashion bantering back in forth over a delicious meal, finally comfortable just hanging out together.


	3. Where to?

Chapter 3: Where to?

The waiter came with the bill and placed it on the table next to Matt. Emily smiled at the assumption. He picked it up and pulled out his credit card placing it in the small black folder. Emily reached for hers when Matt's hand stopped her.

"I got this one." He said calmly knowing he was in for a battle.

"No, we'll just have him split it." Emily stated to make a point of proving her independence.

"You can get breakfast on the way to the airport. Then we'll be even." Matt replied.

"Fine." Emily reluctantly agreed. The waiter returned and after leaving a generous tip, Matt and Emily left the restaurant. Matt reached around Emily to get the door, his hand brushing the little sliver of skin showing between her shirt and the top of her pants. Emily felt shivers go down her spine. She longed for him to touch her again. I shouldn't be having these thoughts she scolded herself. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see where this goes. No, no, no. I can't do this.

Matt on the other hand put his hand on the small of her back as he ushered her out the door. He thought about how he would like to leave it there but knew she would never allow it. He regretfully removed it hoping that Emily wouldn't immediately want to go back to the hotel. I need to stop. I'm only going to set myself up for disappointment. She would not give in even if she were flirting with me. It meant nothing. We were just hanging out.

They walked in silence to the car. Matt opened the door for Emily and she slid in. He slowly walked around to the other side, hesitating slightly before getting in. He started the engine of the rental car before asking, "Now what?"

"It's still early. What's around here to do?" Emily asked thinking to herself that she was tired, but she didn't want to leave Matt's company just yet.

Matt drove down a few streets before seeing a park located on the east side of uptown.

"Hey Emily, there's a park if you want to walk awhile." Matt stated plainly trying to keep his voice level. I hope she says yes he thought. Maybe I can hold her hand.

"Sure Matt. I can use the walk after that dinner." Emily was happy that he suggested it. Maybe if she got cold he would put his arm around her. Did she want that? Did she want to risk everything for this? Emily was questioning herself in her own little world oblivious to the fact that Matt had parked the car, gotten out, walked around and opened her car door.

"Emily." Matt tried. When she didn't respond he tried again.

"Emily." This time he touched her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise. "Where were you just now?" He questioned.

" What?" Emily asked biting her lower lip.

"You were a million miles away just now. What were you thinking about?" He tried again.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go for a walk." Emily said changing the subject and abruptly getting out of the car bumping into Matt in her rush. She didn't want to admit her thoughts just yet. Steadying her with both hands on her upper arms, Matt said, "Let's go!" They both laughed nervously at the eagerness in his voice.


	4. The walk

Chapter 4: The walk

Matt and Emily strolled along for a little while comfortable just being with each other. Matt began thinking about what it would be like to hold her hand while they walked. No, I can't do that. She won't let me do that. Trapped by his own thoughts he didn't notice Emily touch his arm to stop him as the came upon a pond. When she grabbed his arm so he wouldn't walk too far away from her, he looked at her with a confused expression.

"What were you thinking just now?" Emily asked not realizing she was still holding onto Matt's arm.

"What? Uh…nothing." Matt unconvincingly stated, focused on the touch on his arm instead.

"Sure. That's why I had to grab you to get you to stop walking." She said slightly annoyed.

"Maybe I just wanted you to touch me!" He joked.

"Maybe. Look at the pond." Emily raised and eyebrow and pointed as she spoke.

The sun had just set and the water was glistening with many different colors. It was a beautiful sight. Emily let go of Matt's arm as she stood there in awe of the picture in front of her. Matt immediately felt the absence of her touch. He longed to have a reason to touch her again. After a few minutes Matt noticed Emily began to shiver with the cool breeze. He began to think again to himself about the options he had. Should I put my arm around her? Should I give her my jacket? What will her response be if I put my arm around her? Oh who cares, she's cold. Matt pushed thoughts of how Emily would respond out of his and slipped off his jacket. Meanwhile, Emily was also battling in her own mind the war between thoughts of leaning into Matt to block the wind, or asking him for his jacket. She had on a long sleeve red shirt that was one of her favorites, very appropriate for the season, but the temperature had dropped so quickly when the sun went down she was left seemingly unprepared.

They both responded simultaneously. "Matt." "Emily." "You go…" Matt cut her off before she could finish. "Here take my jacket. You look cold."

Emily smiled, and let him slip his jacket around her. "I was going to ask to borrow it. Thanks." I can't believe he noticed I was cold. Why does he notice the little things?

Matt grinned, "You're welcome. Do you want to keep walking or head back to the hotel?"

Emily quickly answered, "Let's keep walking for a little while longer."

They fell in step together trying not to acknowledge the spark they both felt when Matt wrapped his coat around her. Matt couldn't stand it any longer. He could tell she was still cold even with his jacket. He gently slipped his arm around her shoulders knowing that he could be screwing up the best partnership he ever had.

What am I thinking? There's no turning back now. I'm just trying to be a nice guy. He unconvincingly thought to himself.

Emily leaned against him placing her head on his shoulder finding comfort in his touch. What am I doing? What does this mean? Oh, this is not good. All these thoughts crossed her mind even as she continued enjoy being this close to Matt. How would this affect their jobs? They both were wondering. This time Emily broke the silence. They stopped walking and stood under a Willow tree. Matt still had his arm around her and she was continued to lean on him looking out over the pond.

"Matt, what are you thinking?" She asked simply dying to know if he was thinking about her.

"Do you really want to know?" He responded thinking that she would run away when he told her.

"Yes…the truth. What are you thinking right now?" She stated. Hoping that he would say just what she wanted to hear.

"That I like having my arm around you." Matt said causing Emily to blush slightly.

"Really?" She questioned unsure of this feeling she had growing inside her.

"Yes. What are you thinking?" Matt countered fighting the urge to kiss her. She was so hot when she blushed. Emily paused long enough to make Matt wonder if she was going to answer.

"That I like having your arm around me." She replied quietly looking into his deep brown eyes for the first time during this conversation. That was all it took. Matt couldn't hold back any longer. He put both arms around Emily pulling her into a warm embrace. He looked into her eyes seeking approval before slowly bringing her face to his for a gentle kiss that left them both wanting more. Much more. Emily responded by slipping her arms up around his neck and letting her hands run through his thick hair and kissing him back. Her kiss contained a little more force and passion. Matt slipped his hands down around her waist, content to stand there holding her and kissing her. All right, maybe not content, but it was a good beginning. After spending several minutes kissing heavily, they broke apart needing air. Matt was the first to speak never removing his arms from around her.

"What do you want to do now?" He questioned with his mind reeling from the intensity of the past few minutes. She's going to stop this now he thought.

"Let's go back to the hotel." Emily replied excitedly grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him to the car. What am I doing? I can stop this before it goes too far. Do I want to stop this? No. Emily resigned herself to the idea of giving into her desires even if it meant they couldn't remain partners. She was only human.


	5. Finally

CH. 5 – Finally

Matt and Emily arrived at the hotel both with thoughts filled of each other. They quickly walked to the hotel and into the elevator, Matt pounding the button a little harder than necessary. As soon as the doors closed, Matt cornered Emily and began passionately kissing her thankful there was no one else occupying the car. She is so hot he thought. I can't believe she is letting me kiss her. Man she kisses well. Emily's thoughts were very similar. He is so hot. Wow! He's kissing me and I am enjoying it so much. The elevator bell went off and Matt and Emily separated slightly. Matt grabbed her hand and practically pulled her out of the elevator. Matt's hand slipped out of Emily's and around her waist pulling her close to him as he kissed her neck, they stumbled down the hall looking like they had a little too much to drink when in reality they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. His hand located on her hip, her hand on his lower back. Outside the door to his room, Matt got out his key, but before he could unlock the door, Emily pinned him against the wall and began assaulting him with impatient kisses. I can't believe I'm doing this she thought. Matt reciprocated the kisses, turning his arm backwards, while trying to get the key card in the lock. A little, old couple about seventy walked by just as Matt's other hand slipped under Emily's shirt. The old lady commented, "At least wait until you get inside the room." The old man just laughed and said, "I wish you would treat me like that." Matt continued to struggle with getting the door open as his attention was elsewhere. Emily finally took the key from him and inserted it into the door. She quickly opened the door and pulled Matt inside.

Matt picked Emily up and carried her to the bed. He gently placed her down and lay down next to her. She's really going to do this he thought. I can't wait to see her with her clothes off. She has a hot body. Is she really saying yes? Emily's thoughts were a little more distracted. I want him, but should I continue this? I love the feeling of his hands on my body. We could get in so much trouble. Oh well, no one else is here I guess it won't hurt anything.

"Emily?" Matt began as he leaned down to kiss her neck thinking that she had better stop him now before they were both too far gone. He was looking for reassurance and she was looking for him to push her forward.

"What?" She responded biting her bottom lip in between the kisses hoping he wasn't going to stop now.

"Are you sure about this?" Matt asked concerned that she really didn't want to.

Emily thought for a minute before pulling him into a deep kiss. A kiss so full of emotion that they both had to stop to breathe.

"Definitely!" She said a little too excited while unbuttoning his shirt. After Matt's shirt had been removed, Emily flipped him on his back surprising Matt with her strength and determination. She straddled him and curiously rubbed her hands over his chest.

"That's not fair." Matt stated as he looked up at Emily mischievously wondering what she was thinking.

"What's not fair?" Emily questioned while gently placing kisses along Matt's chest.

"I had to take my shirt off, but you get to keep yours on?" As he said this his hands slipped under her shirt and he carefully removed it. They continued this way for several minutes going back and forth removing different articles of clothing from each other and struggling over who would be in control. Emily finally gave in and let Matt take over. She was glad she did. He took control and quickly made her realize everything she had been missing by not giving into these feelings previously. He loved the noises she let escape her lips as they moved together letting their bodies be one. She loved the way he touched her and made her feel cherished. They both couldn't believe that this was happening, but glad they had finally taken this step in their relationship.


	6. The Morning After

Chapter 6: The morning after (definitely pg-13)

The next morning, Emily awoke to the bright sunlight coming through the curtains of her room. Wait a minute this wasn't her room. She felt the warm body pressed against her back move and thought to herself, what did I do? He moved his leg that was wrapped around hers and then began sliding his hand up her bare arm stroking it as he tried to determine if she was awake or not. Come on Emily, wake up was his impatient thought. Emily lay still as she contemplated the events of the previous evening. I really enjoyed it she thought. I wonder what he's thinking right now. When Matt's gentle caressing didn't evoke the desired response he began placing small kisses along her arm and then her neck. Emily couldn't resist any longer. She rolled over on her back so she could look at the man beside her. She placed her hand around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss while running her fingers through his thick, black mass of hair. Stopping only to come up for air the two continued kissing for several minutes, neither one wanting to be the first to speak. Matt finally positioned himself on top of Emily. One thing led to another and before either of them realized they were having another round of hot sex. Afterwards, the couple lie in bed both staring at the ceiling waiting for their breathing to even back out. Matt was the first to speak. He was dying to know what she was thinking and what she thought about everything.

"Emily." Matt began planning carefully what he was going to say.

"Matt." Emily replied rolling onto her side to face him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, very interested in her reply.

"About what?" She questioned as she placed her head on his chest and grabbed his hand so she could hold it.

"All of this." Matt responded wrapping his arms around her, loving how it felt to hold

her.

"Well, it was good." Emily said slyly sitting up so she could look at Matt.

"Good? You know it was better than good!" Matt exclaimed slightly offended. Emily laughed.

"Yeah. I have to agree. So what are we doing?" She asked while rubbing her hand along his chest.

"When two people are attracted to each other…ow!" Emily cut him off with a hard punch in the chest.

"I know WHAT we are doing, but what is this?" She tried again to get him to define their relationship. "You know this changes things." She added.

She began wondering. What would Cheryl say? How in the world could she let this happen? They were going to have to have new partners. Matt was thinking too, but his thoughts went in a totally different direction. I wonder what she thinks of showering with me. How long should I wait until I can ask her again? He noticed Emily biting her lower lip and grinned at the site.

"What do you want this to be?" He questioned hoping she wouldn't say that they had to stop.

"I don't know. What about you?" She asked, good at answering a question with a question.

"Just sex. No strings. Can you do that?"

"I can." She stated plainly, "Can you?"

"Yes, but are you sure?" Matt didn't really know if he could do this since this woman tied him up in knots when she walked in a room, but it was worth a shot.

"Yes, just sex. No one finds out…right?" Emily was more worried about her reputation and losing her job at the moment than anything else, but she knew that she wanted to do this again and again.

"Sure. That works for me. Only hotels?" Matt continued trying to play it off.

"Only hotels." She agreed with a smile as she hopped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Matt heard the water turn on and decided to join her, hoping she wouldn't mind. They had a plan and this wasn't going to end. They were both happy with the result of their hook-up.


End file.
